Babysitting
by Candybree
Summary: Ianto agrees to babysit for his sister and has to call in the reinforcements. Rated to be safe just in case.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Jack looked at his cell phone again. It was still sitting innocently on the desk where it had been the last time he looked.

'Sure it's Ianto's day off today, but he wouldn't mind I called just to say hi would he?' Jack thought.

Just as reached for his phone it started to ring. Jack smiled when he saw Ianto's name flash across the display screen.

"Hey Sweetheart, I was just going to call you." Jack said happily when he answered the phone.

"Oh god Jack! I've done something horrible. Please Jack, you have to help me! Please!" Ianto was whispering like he was trying not to be heard.

Jack was instantly alert and he jumped up quickly, grabbing his coat and keys before running to the SUV.

"Where are you Ianto? What's wrong?" Jack asked frantically.

"I'm at my flat. Oh god. Please hurry Jack!" Ianto replied.

Jack could hear screaming in the background just before the connection cut. He flipped the phone shut and jumped into the SUV, speeding away to his lover's rescue.

* * *

Jack ran up the three flights of stairs to Ianto's flat, not wanting to wait for the lift, and pulled his gun out while he ran.

"Ianto!" Jack called, shoving the door open and scanning the flat.

It was a mess. The cushions had been pulled off the couch and were strewn around the room, there were DVDs scattered across the floor and the stand they were normally neatly organized had been toppled over. From what Jack could see of the kitchen it was no better with pots and pans pulled out of the cupboard and thrown everywhere.

"Ianto?" Jack called again hesitantly.

"Close the door! Don't let them escape!" Ianto cried.

Jack couldn't see Ianto but hurried to comply with his orders, slamming the door closed just as something crashed into his legs. Jack looked down and saw two big blue eyes staring up at him. The child could have been a boy or girl, Jack couldn't tell, and it looked almost identical to Ianto except its face was rounder and its hair was blonde.

"Please don't tell me that you are Ianto because that would be really weird." Jack said to the child.

The child's eyes widened when Jack spoke and it bit its lower lip before bursting into tears and running away. Another child appeared out of nowhere and glared at Jack before running off after the first one. Jack quickly pulled off his coat and boots, putting them away so Ianto wouldn't yell at him, and put his gun and holster on the top shelf in the closet so the children wouldn't be able to get it.

"Em, Dyl, it's fine. Please come back. And please stop crying!" Ianto begged, coming out of the bathroom.

"You okay Sweetheart?" Jack asked, going to Ianto and giving him a hug.

"Next time I ask for a day off say no." was Ianto's only reply.

"So who are they?" Jack asked carefully.

"They aren't mine if that's what you're asking," Ianto said, laughing at the look of relief that flashed across Jack's face. "They are my sister's three year olds. She and her husband are going out for much needed relaxation time and asked me to baby sit. I agreed obviously and here we are." Ianto leaned into Jack's embrace, relaxing as Jack's unique scent invaded his senses. "The one that ran into you was Dylan. He is either really shy and quiet or hyper. There is no in between. The other one is his twin sister Emlyn. She throws a tantrum if she doesn't get exactly what she wants when she wants it. I can't do it anymore." Ianto buried his head in Jack's chest.

"It's okay Ianto. We'll get through this." Jack said softly, gently rubbing circles on Ianto's back.

"I should go get them. Make sure they're all right." Ianto said pulling away from Jack.

"They are fine. They'll come out when they're ready so why don't we take this quiet time to clean up a bit?" Jack said.

"But Dylan was so scared Jack. He might be too afraid to come out."

"I don't think so." Jack said with a smile as he saw two little heads poke around Ianto's bedroom door. "Hey there. Sorry about before, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Jack. I'm a friend of your Uncle Ianto's." Jack said, crouching down so he would be closer to their height.

Ianto was amazed when the door to his bedroom opened fully and the twins cautiously stepped out. They looked up at their uncle and when he smiled reassuringly the moved closer to Jack.

"Me Emwin. Dat Diwan." Emlyn said softly.

"Hello Emlyn, hello Dylan. It is very nice to meet you both." Jack said softly, shaking their hands. "Now I was really hoping I could play some games with you, and maybe even watch a movie, but the flat is a mess so and it will take so long for Uncle Ianto and I to clean it all up I don't know if we will have time to play any games." Jack sighed dejectedly.

Ianto raised his eyebrow, there was no way that would work.

"We help! We help!" the twins shouted together.

"Really? That would be so much help!" Jack told them, his face lighting up with a grin. "But we have to use indoor voices okay?"

The twins nodded and pressed a finger to their lips.

"Shh." They whispered.

Jack smiled and stood up. "Why don't you two help me clean up the living room while Uncle Ianto takes care of the kitchen?"

"Kay!" they called, running off to start their job.

"How did you do that?" Ianto asked, amazed at Jack's ability to control the kids.

"It helps if you make them feel like they're needed, and if they know that they are going to get to do something fun afterward." Jack told him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I figured that there was more they could do in the living room and I know how particular you are about where your pots and pans go." Jack turned Ianto towards the kitchen and gently patted his butt. "Now you go to your job. And remember, the sooner you finish the sooner we get to play!"

Ianto laughed and shook his head before going to start his cleanup of the kitchen.

Jack went back to the living room and smiles and at the sight of the twins working together to put everything back in place. Jack pulled the DVD shelf so it was upright and started to collect the movies that had been scattered everywhere, putting them in alphabetical order just the way Ianto liked them.

"Are we done yet?" Emlyn asked.

"I'll tell you what, if you put the cushions back on the couch we can play a game. I may even have a couple stickers for you later and if you are really good, we can even play a trick on Uncle Ianto. Does that sound okay?" Jack asked.

The twins nodded and worked intently on getting the cushions back on the couch. Jack went into the kitchen to check on Ianto's progress and found that he was almost done as well.

"How are the little terrors?" Ianto asked.

"Putting the couch back together. I told them we could play a game when they finished. It doesn't look perfect but it's a lot better." Jack said.

"Thank you for coming Cariad. I wouldn't have survived today."

"It's no problem Ianto. Just please don't scare me like that again. I thought someone was trying to kill you." Jack said seriously.

"They were trying to kill me. Did you not see the state of the flat when you arrived?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, it looked like someone actually lived here." Jack teased. "But anyway, do you have any kid toys? Colouring books, crayons, stickers, board games. Stuff like that?"

"I only have what Isolde left me. Changes of clothes, their teddy bears, their favourite juice cups and books to read at bedtime."

"So nothing then." Jack said slowly.

"Nope."

"Time ta pway!" Emlyn and Dylan shouted, running into the kitchen.

"Okay..." Jack raked his brain for any ideas of what to do with the kids. "I know! Ianto, go put newspaper over the coffee table and get fresh paper from the printer." Ianto glanced at Jack but left to do as he asked. "And you two go wait in the living room for me okay?"

The twins nodded and ran off, excited to know what Jack had planned. Jack went to the bedroom quickly and rooted around in one of the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

"How about some finger-painting!" Jack said triumphantly when he walked into the living room.

The twins cheered and grabbed the small tubs of paint as soon as he set them down on the coffee table.

"Jack," Ianto hissed, pulling him aside. "That isn't exactly appropriate for kids!"

"They don't know what we use it for," Jack whispered back. "And think of it this way, at least if they eat it they won't be hurt since that's what it's made for. It's not like you have any other things appropriate for kids either. It was the best I could do."

"I know Cariad. I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about doing something wrong." Ianto told him.

"You are doing fine. Now why don't you go and sit down with your niece and nephew and paint me a pretty picture while I make a couple calls. I kind of left the Hub in a hurry so I need to call and let them know what's going on and I am going to get some child appropriate things for the kids." Jack explained when Ianto quirked his eyebrow. "Now go play, I'll join you in a minute."

Ianto sat with the kids, helping them with their pictures while also starting a picture of his own, and was grateful Jack told him to put newspaper down because the kids were getting paint everywhere. He listened to Jack talking on the phone, not paying attention to the words, just the tone. Ianto knew exactly when Jack stopped talking to someone at the hub and started talking to ho ever he was getting kid stuff from because his whole demeanour changed. He smiled at the fact he could tell that although Jack was flirting with whoever was on the other end, his heart wasn't in it meaning nothing would ever happen. He couldn't believe that there had been a time where he couldn't tell the difference between Jack really flirting and Jack fake flirting.

"All taken care of." Jack said, pressing a light kiss to Ianto's forehead before sitting down next to him. "Delivery of toys in twenty minutes."

"You really are amazing." Ianto told Jack, making him beam.

"Jack paint! Jack paint!" Dylan said, pushing a tub of green paint towards him.

Jack dipped his finger into the paint and grinned at Ianto.

"Don't you dare Jack." Ianto said sternly.

"You don't even know what I was thinking." Jack pouted.

"It doesn't matter exactly what you were thinking, I know that look and don't."

"Jack in twubble!" Emlyn said gleefully.

Jack smiled at Ianto and lowered his finger to the paper. Ianto sighed and rubbed his temples, not realising that he was spreading paint onto his skin. Jack, Dylan and Emlyn started giggling but refused to tell Ianto what they thought was so funny.

They painted in peace for the next twenty minutes, managing to keep most of the paint on the paper they were supposed to be painting on, but when the doorbell rang he kids jumped up and started running for it.

"Stop right there you two!" Ianto said sternly and was surprised when the two children froze in place. "Your hands are covered in paint! The only place you two are going is to the bathroom to wash up. Jack can answer the door." The twins pouted but waited for Ianto to lead them to the bathroom to wash up.

Jack was just saying goodbye to the person at the door when Ianto came out of the bathroom with two clean children and a clean face for himself. Jack turned around and Ianto saw that he was holding a very large box. Ianto also noticed that his hands had mysteriously become clean.

"Why don't we have a look in the box and see what we want to play with now?" Jack asked, smiling when the twins nodded enthusiastically. "And we should start thinking about lunch too."

Jack put the box down in the hallway and let the kids rifle through it. Ianto couldn't believe how much there was in the box. There were puzzles and board games, every kind of colouring instrument Ianto had ever seen (and even a few he hadn't), movies, dolls and even a Lego set. Dylan went straight for the puzzles, choosing one with kittens playing with yarn to do, while Emlyn decided she wanted to play with the Lego. Jack and Ianto got them set up in the living room before retreating to the kitchen to figure out what they were going to make for lunch.

"So where did you get all that stuff?" Ianto asked.

"Someone owed me a favour." Jack said with a shrug. "He has six kids of his own and owns a toy store. He was happy to help out, and now you will have the stuff whenever you need it."

"Do you not remember the part where I said I was never taking a day off again?" Ianto asked.

"Oh come on, it hasn't been that bad today has it?"

"It hasn't been that bad since you got here, but there's no way I could ever do this alone. Where did you learn so much about kids? You're fantastic with them."

"Aren't we supposed to be making lunch?" Jack asked, "The twins are going to get hungry soon and you don't want to deal with hungry toddlers."

Ianto knew Jack was avoiding the question, but wasn't going to push the matter so he followed Jack's train of thought instead.

"According to Isolde, they will only eat if they are given the same thing, and she gave me a list of foods they don't like." He said, retrieving the list from the fridge door.

"Is there anything they do like?" Jack asked, staring at the long list. There was one column for Emlyn and one column for Dylan, but none of the items were the same. "Looks like we have to get creative. So then, how about chicken fingers with corn nibblets and some milk."

"Sounds good except I don't have any of that except the milk."

"The rest is in the back of the SUV. Always be prepared." Jack said with a grin.

"Jack, why would we ever need chicken fingers and corn nibblets while chasing aliens?" Ianto asked.

"What if I get hungry? They make good snacks."

"I'm not even going to ask." Ianto said, giving up. "I am going to make sure the kids are okay if you can get the food from the SUV because I wouldn't even know where to start looking for it."

* * *

The kids enjoyed their meal and Ianto enjoyed watching Jack prepare it, pleasantly surprised when he offered to do the dishes as well.

"Spend time with the kids, you never know how long it will be before you see them again." was all Jack said when Ianto asked about his unusual behaviour.

The rest of the day was spent playing games and indulging the kids, doing whatever they wanted.

"The joy of not being the parent is that you get to give them back eventually so you can spoil them as much as you want." Jack had an explanation for everything he did but Ianto got the feeling something wasn't quite right.

* * *

They finished off the night curled up on the couch together, eating popcorn and watching _Finding Nemo _and the twins were fast asleep before the movie was half over.

Jack picked up Emlyn while Ianto took Dylan and they managed to get them changed for bed without either of the kids waking up. They put them in Ianto's spare bed together and watched as they settled against each other, getting comfortable before falling back into a deep sleep.

"Let's go to bed too Sweetheart. We've both had a long day." Jack said softly, wrapping an arm around Ianto's shoulders.

"Jack I..." Ianto started.

"I don't mean that Ianto. Especially with the kids right here. You could never stay quiet enough." Jack said with a big grin. He sobered up before he continued. "Please Ianto, right now I just want to curl up in bed and hold you."

Ianto nodded and let Jack lead him to the bedroom. They stripped silently and crawled into bed together. Ianto curled against Jack, his head resting on Jack's chest so he could hear and feel his heart beating. Jack pulled Ianto close, trying to get as much contact as possible.

"What's wrong Jack?" Ianto asked quietly.

Jack was clinging and Ianto knew he was only clingy when something was really bothering him. Jack stayed quiet and just when Ianto thought Jack wouldn't answer he started to talk.

"I had a family once. A wife, kids. I was happy." Jack paused and Ianto just waited. He wouldn't push Jack into talking if he didn't want to. "It was during the First World War. Well during and before I guess. She was beautiful, amazing and strong. Wonderful. She never gave up no matter what. She didn't know I couldn't die but she knew I was different and that I worked for Torchwood but she still loved me."

Jack stopped again and buried his face in Ianto's hair and Ianto held him. He could feel that Jack was trying to control himself, trying not to cy.

"We had two girls and one boy. I came home as often as I could and spent as much time as possible with them." Jack took a deep breath and whispered "And then my world ended."

Ianto felt Jack tense and tried to sooth him, rubbing his back gently and pressing kisses against his chest.

"It was just like any other day and all the sudden there was an explosion. The house blew up and they died. I died too I guess but I came back and they didn't."

"I'm sorry Jack. I know that isn't enough but I really am sorry." Ianto whispered.

"It's okay Ianto. It's in the past." Jack said, lifting Ianto's head so he could kiss his lips. "Today just brought a lot of memories flooding back. I'm sorry I ignored your question earlier, I just didn't want to break down in front of the kids."

"It's okay Cariad. I understand." Ianto said softly, wiping away a tear that had managed to make its way down Jack's cheek.

"I love you Ianto and I don't know how I'm going to survive when you die." Jack whispered.

"I love you too Jack and when I die you will carry on just like every other time you have lost someone because that is all you can do." Ianto told him.

"But you aren't like anyone else I have lost. You are so much more important."

"And because of that you will move on and love again."

"But..."

"No Jack. You won't block yourself off. Promise me you won't because I can't stand the thought of you being alone and closed off because of me. You may not want to admit it but you need people Jack so please promise me that you won't close yourself off when I die." Ianto cuddled closer to Jack, wrapping their bodies together as much as possible. "I'm not saying don't be sad and don't mourn; just promise me that if you have the chance for love again you will take it."

"I promise Ianto." Jack said, tears running down his cheeks freely now. "But I also promise that I will never forget you. I will never forget my perfect Welshman."

Ianto smiled against Jack's chest and didn't try to stop his tears from escaping. Jack lifted Ianto's face when he felt Ianto's tears hit his chest and gently kissed the remaining ones away.

"That's enough of that now. We are together now and that is what matters. The future doesn't matter right now." Jack said firmly. "Now we need to get some sleep because we will have two toddlers to try and get ready tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ianto said with a small laugh. "What are you making for breakfast then?"

"Who said I'm making breakfast?" Jack asked, settling into a more comfortable position.

"I say you are cooking breakfast because I love watching you cook."

"That's a good enough reason for me." Jack said, resting his head on top of Ianto's. "And I was thinking pancakes. You have all the ingredients and we can pop down to the Tesco and pick up some fresh fruit if you want."

"Sounds perfect." Ianto mumbled, already succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Ianto woke to find two toddlers and two teddy bears in the bed with him and no Jack but luckily he was wearing boxers so he wasn't completely naked. He shifted and Emlyn woke up, rubbing at her eyes. Dylan woke up soon after and they both stared at Ianto. Dylan's lower lip started to tremble and Ianto pulled him closer, trying to sooth him before he started to cry.

"It's okay Dylan, you're safe." Ianto cooed, pulling Emlyn into the embrace as well.

"Mummy. Me want Mummy." Dylan sniffled.

"I know Sweetie, and she'll be here soon I promise." Ianto stroked Dylan's hair and waited for him to calm down a bit. "Why don't we go find Jack and see if he needs any help with breakfast."

The Twins nodded and Dylan pulled away from Ianto to wipe his eyes. Ianto pressed a kiss to Dylan's forehead first then Emlyn's before getting out of bed to pull on a pair of jeans. He left his shirt off and scooped the twins up into his arms, carrying one on each side.

"Morning Cariad. Need any help?" Ianto asked when he found Jack in the kitchen.

"Always." Jack replied.

Jack had the twins help him make the pancake batter and even let them pour it on the grill as long as he was holding them. They had fun, making different shapes, not just circles, and didn't make too big of a mess. Ianto watched and supplied Jack with coffee and made sure the twins had juice and milk.

Jack made sure the twin's pancakes were cut into bite sized pieces and continued on to cut up pancakes for Ianto before Ianto slapped his hands away with a laugh.

"I can cut my own pancakes thank you very much Jack." Ianto said as Jack grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

The meal was eaten in a comfortable silence for the adults while the twins chattered away to each other in some unknown language.

"Alright Munchkins, you're done your breakfast so it is time to get you ready for the day." Ianto told the kids as Jack started to clear away the dishes.

Jack smirked and whispered good luck as Ianto shooed the twins out of the kitchen.

* * *

Jack had just finished the dishes and was about to go help Ianto get the twins dressed when someone knocked on the door.

"Will you get that Jack? I'm almost done here and I'm pretty sure that it's Isolde." Ianto called from the guest room.

Jack chuckled and changed course to answer the door. He pulled open the door and gasped. The woman standing on the other side looked just like Ianto except her hair was longer, her features were a little softer and she was obviously female. There was a man with her and he was tall, with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a great tan and nicely defined muscles.

"Hi, I'm looking for Ianto Jones. I swear this was his flat." The woman said.

"You must Isolde. This is Ianto's flat, he's just getting the twins ready. They woke up a bit late. So we just finished breakfast." Jack said, stepping aside to let the couple in. "Capitan Jack Harkness by the way." He added, offering his hand.

"Isolde Fielding, Ianto's twin sister." Isolde replied, shaking Jack's hand.

"So it runs in the family then?" Jack said with a grin.

"Jack, stop flirting with my sister." Ianto called from the bedroom. "And don't flirt with Felix either!"

"Felix Fielding, Isolde's husband." The man said shaking Jack's hand as well.

"Did you have a good day out?" Ianto asked as he finally came out of the bedroom leading two perfectly dressed children.

"Fantastic, but I missed these two terribly." Isolde said kneeling down and spreading her arms, hugging the twins when they ran to her.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble. They've never been away from us for that long before."

"It was no problem after Jack got here. Before that I thought I was going to go insane." Ianto told her grinning.

"And exactly who is Captain Jack Harkness Ianto?" Isolde asked as she stood up with the twins in her arms.

"Dey sweeped tagever in da same bed. Wike us!" Emlyn told her.

Isolde raised an eyebrow at her brother and Jack had to stifle his laughter at Ianto's expression coming from someone else's face.

"Jack is my boyfriend and he did me a huge favour by helping me take care of the twins." Ianto told her. "He's a good man Isolde."

Ianto held his arm out a bit and Jack moved so he was standing beside the younger man. Ianto wrapped his arm securely around Jack's waist and leaned into him. Isolde studied them for a moment then broke into a grin.

"It's good to see you happy Ianto. Thank you for taking care of the twins for us. Both of you."

"It was my pleasure trust me." Jack told her. "Any time you need a baby sitter give me a call. I would be happy to do it if I'm free."

"Thanks Jack, I'll keep that in mind." Isolde handed one of the twins to her husband and turned back to Ianto. "We should get going, but promise you'll come see us soon. We definitely don't see you enough."

"I'll do my best." Ianto promised. "Now go. You have a busy day ahead of you."

Isolde gave them one last smile before she left.

Ianto closed the door and sighed before glaring at Jack.

"What have you gotten us into Jack? Offering to babysit again. Are you insane?" Ianto asked.

"I thought it would be fun."

"Jack Harkness you have the strangest idea of what is fun."

* * *

A/N: So that definitely didn't turn out the way I planned it. I hope it was okay.


End file.
